Midnight Walks at Hogwarts
by The Cuteness
Summary: When the Red Blood gang gets sent to Hogwarts, what trouble starts? Was it Voldemort leaving students blood drained or was it SOMETHING more terrifying?
1. Kicked out of La Monte Academy

Hey all! This is another new fic. Damn, it seems like now that I know how to put these stories up, I'm just typing away. People please review!

The basic plot for this story is that everyone lives in an alternate universe. There might be some major OOC-ness, k, so bare with me. That means no sailor scouts, no Z fighters, no Blade Breakers, and no gundam pilots. Usagi is a rich bad ass that goes to a wizarding academy in Los Angeles. She befriends five guys and they all become a gang. They do something bad then get shipped off to Hogwarts. That's where they cause trouble. But things start going wrong at Hogwarts when students are being found with their blood drained. Is it the work of Voldemort? Is it a new evil? Oh yeah, did I mention that Usagi and her gang are vampires?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or song lyrics that are used in this story.

Song Choice: "Stand Up"- Ludacris

On with the fic…

La Monte Academy 

"We ain't got nothing to worry about**/**Whoop ass, let security carry em out/Watch out for the medallion my diamonds are reckless/Feels like a midget is hanging from my necklace/I pulled up with a million trucks…" the lyrics could be heard coming from sixteen year-old Usagi Johnson as she walked down the crowded hall to get to lunch. 

     She had big, cerulean blue eyes that were decorated with eyeliner and sky blue eye shadow. Her blond curly waist length hair was put in two French braids going down either side of her head. She wore white skin tight capri's, a baby blue spaghetti strap, a white silk "Roca Wear" jacket with elbow length sleeves, and baby blue chucks. 

     Usagi walked to her locker and put some of her books away, still singing the song she was currently listening to. She turned around and someone ran right into her, almost knocking her off balance. 

"Hey!" she yelled when they didn't say sorry.

     The person turned around and it turned out to be some snob girl. The girl looked at her in distaste before turning back around and walking away. Usagi looked surprised before holding her hand out. All of a sudden, the girl stopped walking. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to see what was going on.

     Usagi walked up to the girl, releasing her holding spell. She smiled and circled around her before stopping.

"Hey bitch, you didn't say sorry," she said in a sugary sweet voice.

"I don't have to say anything to lower class witches like you, bitch" the girl replied.

"Really? You know, you maybe able to use magic but I can still kick your ass in a regular fight" she said with a smirk.

     Now everyone was really interested. Most were purebloods and so had never seen people fight like muggles. Those who were muggle born had, and began to shout.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

     Usagi smiled. She loved the rush of a fight, to be the center of attention. God, it was good to be in a street gang. And speaking of gang, where the hell were they?

     Now the girl was beginning to look scared. Good. She should always be scared of the leader of the Red Blood gang. Usagi smiled again before pulling her arm back and connecting her fist with the girls face. The poor girl didn't even know what hit her till it was too late.

Headmaster's Office 

Usagi walked into the room in anger. She didn't do anything wrong! Okay, so maybe she just sent a girl to the infirmary, but the girl should of said sorry in the first place. Usagi sighed. It wasn't her fault that she had a short temper. She sat down in a huff, noticing that her whole gang was here. 

     Seventeen year-old Heero Evans was leaning up against a wall. He had wild, chocolate brown hair and piercing Prussian eyes, his left ear was pierced. He wore baggy gray sweats with a black tee over a white one, and all black ADIDA's.

     Sixteen year-old Duo Evans sat in a chair, his feet prompt up on the desk. He had waist length brown hair that was put into a braid and bright blue eyes; his left ear was pierced twice. He wore black jeans, a white tee shirt, a black dress shirt unbuttoned over it, and black KSWISS.

     Seventeen year-old Kai Smith sat slouched in a chair on the left of Usagi. He had spiky dark blue almost black hair with light blue highlights, three piercing on his left ear and two on the right. He wore blue jeans, a red tee over a white one, and red and white air force ones. 

     Seventeen year-old Trunks Chase sat on the floor near Heero. He had long spiky lavender hair with a couple of strands falling into his blue eyes, two piercing on his left ear. He wore blue jeans, two white tees, and white Jordan's.

     Sixteen year-old Quatre Jacobs sat in a chair on the right of Usagi. He had short spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes and his left ear was pierced. He wore black sweats; two white tees and all white air force ones.

"So, you guys in trouble too, huh?" asked Usagi after a long silence.

"Yep, me and Trunks got caught trying to stuff David Matthews into his locker again" said Duo.

"Heero, Kai, and I got in trouble for hacking into the schools mainframe and trying to change our grade" said Quatre. 

"Yo 'Sagi, I heard you got into a fight with Alyssa Jenkins. That true?" asked Trunks.

"Yep, I punched the bitch in the face cause she fucking rammed me over and didn't say sorry," said Usagi.

"Damn, why do I always miss the good things!" said Heero.

Usagi was about to reply when the door opened. They all went silent as they watched Headmaster Marian sit down in his seat. He peered at them over his glasses before taking them off and sighing.

"You do realize that this is the last straw for **all** of you" he said in a tired voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Quatre

"I'm saying that I'm getting too old to handle you young witches and wizards these days. I've tried to hang in there, hoping that you'll grow out of this rebellious stage, but you haven't. I'm sorry," he said.

"Okay, old man, what the fuck are you talking about?" demanded Trunks.

"I'm sorry, but maybe the teachers at Hogwarts will be able to straighten you out."

"Are you saying that you're fucking kicking us out and shipping us off to some freggin' school across the world?" asked Usagi.

"Not in those words, but… yes"

"I can't believe this shit!" exclaimed Kai

"This is pure bull shit!" said Duo.

"Ain't this a bitch? He's sending us off in the middle of the first month we're back." said Usagi.

"I'm sorry, but you have to calm your selves down. Maybe Hogwarts will help you. You're train leaves tomorrow".

Well? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Can't decide? Just review!


	2. Meet the Gang leader

Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I am sooooooooooo back now! Did ya all miss me?? So, I know ya'll been waitin for dis for almost a year now, but my PC kinda got broke, so couldn't update nothing. Sorry. L

Disclaimer: U know I don't ever own nothing. I can't even afford candy from the Ice- cream truck!

N Joy!!

Usagi couldn't believe this shit! She really couldn't. How the Hell could Marian do this to them? That old ass bastard! Hogwarts? Where the hell was that? She had found out from some girl in her class that it was in London. LONDON! Jesus, could they being going to school in the middle of no where. How was she going to shop? Did they have good American food? Damn, this sucked.

"Man, this sucks guys!" she exclaimed as she paced back and forth in the cart that the boys had picked out, all the way in the back.

They were the only ones on the train, since they were the first ones to be picked up before the stop for London. Jesus, she hoped these kids weren't geeks. More than likely they probably were. Man, this sucked!

Usagi plopped down on Duo, her head in his lap and her legs on Kai, who stared at her long legs appreciately.

Usagi wore a short black skirt which was cut jaggedly, a white off the shoulders sweater that had "Lady Enyce" written in black and pink. White high heels adorned her feet. Her hair was let down in a mass of curls.

Duo wore black Dickies and a white T-shirt along with black Timberlands. Kai had on baby blue sweats, a white T-shirt, a black ROCA WEAR jacket, and black Air Force Ones. Trunks wore ripped jeans, a white T-shirt with a checkered black and red shirt, and white Jordan's. Heero wore baggy dark red sweats, a black T-shirt, and black Chucks. Quatre had on jean shorts, a white T-shirt that said "Enyce" with a black dress shirt unbuttoned, and black Chucks.

"Sagi!! How come you never sit on me like that when you wear stuff like that!" whined Trunks.

"Cuz you're a perv, Trunkie boy" she said as she gave him the finger.

"Thanks, I will" he replied with a smirk.

"Jesus Christ! Look at all these geeky kids!" exclaimed Quatre as he looked out the window.

They all rushed to the window and peered out. The train had stopped and kids were boarding the train.

"Man, is this how the rest of the school year will be? Nothin but geeks!!" said Duo.

"This is so sad" said Trunks.

"You could say that again" said Usagi.

"This is so sad" he repeated.

"Stupid! That was an expression!" she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Sagi, I couldn't help myself" he said with a smirk.

" I still can't believe this crap" said Duo.

"Well, it could be worst, the sun could be out" said Heero, his voice cold when he finally spoke up.

Everyone turned to look at him, the room going deadly quiet. They glanced at each other, unsure of what to say. Finally, Usagi decided to speak.

"Well… yeah, Heero's right. The sun could be out and we would be-"

"Don't jinx us Usa!" yelled Quatre.

"Sorry! You don't have o freagin yell at me Quatre! My feelings are hurt now" she said, pouting.

"I didn't mean it like-"

"I'll see you guys later" she said quickly before getting up and walking out the cart.

"Man Quatre! Did you have to go and make her mad?" said Trunks

"You better go get her. You know how she gets when she's mad" said Heero.

Quatre nodded before getting up and leaving.

Usagi walked down the hall of the train, people in the carts staring at her. She didn't care. Let them stare!! She continued on her way when a boy with the brightest red hair she had ever seen bumped into her hard. She slammed into the wall, a bruise quickly forming on her pale arm.

"S-Sorry" the boy stuttered as he saw the look on her face.

"You better be. Next time watch where you' going" she said, glaring at him.

"He said he was sorry!" a girl's voice said.

Usagi looked pass the boy and saw a girl with bushy brown hair staring at her. Usa smirked. Who did this little girl think she was? She shook her head. People will soon learn. She looked up again and saw the boy behind her. He was kind of cute. Messy black hair, bright green eyes.

Usagi pushed past the girl to stand in front of the boy.

"Hey cutie! What's your name?"

The boy blushed.

"I'm Harry Potter"

"Potter?" she said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yep. THE Harry Potter" said the bushy haired girl.

"Uh, what is your named bushy haired girl?" asked Usagi with an innocent look on her face.

The girl gasped, shocked that this girl was talking about her.

"Her name is Hermione Granger and that's Ron Weasley" Harry said pointing to the red haired by.

"Oh, the boy who almost killed me?" she said.

"I REALLY am sorry about that" he said, his ears turning pink.

"It's all cool, I'm Usagi Johnson"

"Are you one of the exchange students from L.A.?" asked Hermione.

"What's it to you?" asked Usagi crossing her arms over her chest.

Before Hermione could say anything Ron interrupted.

"Don't mind her, she's a know it all" he said.

Usagi laughed, a cold laugh that made the boys shiver.

"It's not my fault that some people have attitudes" muttered Hermione loudly.

Usagi turned to her, her eyes narrowed. She could feel the blood rushing to her hands. Already a fight, she thought with a smirk. This girl had no idea what she was.

Hermione stared at the new girl, fear beginning to creep its way up her spine. She glance at Harry and Ron, wondering if they felt the sudden drop of temperature. How cold it was, as if a breeze was on the train.

Harry and Ron glance at each other than at Hermione. They did feel it. What was this girl?

Usagi felt the power rushing in her, wanting to burst out of her. She smirked at them, feeling their fear. It was exciting, hearing the fast beating of their hearts…hearing the blood rushing in their bodies. Usagi could feel her fangs extending, wanting to sink their way into one of their fleshy necks. She stepped towards them, getting ready to pick her prey-

"USAGI!"

She whipped around and saw Quatre leaning against a wall. He was smirking at her, shaking his head at her.

She turned back to the kiddies, smirking at them as they watched her fangs retract. She could see them shiver and she was amused by it. They call themselves witches and wizards yet, they were scared of her? How pathetic.

"Sagi, were you scaring the poor humans?" he asked her.

"No, just introducing myself to our classmates" she said innocently.

She turned back the trio, her eyes narrowing at them. She walked toward them watching as they stared at her in bewilderment.

"This is not over, humans" she whispered icily to them before turning around and walking towards Quatre.

Hermione waited for the two to leave before she exclaimed to the others.

"Vampires! Dumbledore has invited witch and wizard vampires to our school! How irresponsible is he? This is crazy!" she yelled.

"I know. The man has finally gone bonkers" said Ron.

"Why do you think he let them come to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"I heard that they got kicked out of their old school" said Hermione.

She glanced around before talking; making sure no one was around.

"Did you feel it? When she walked towards us how cold it got, as if a sudden breeze had come into the hall?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was just me" said Harry, confused.

"I've read about people like that. Very rare. There are people born the power of the elements and I think those two are some of them" she said.

"Sagi, you didn't have to scare the humans like that" said Quatre.

"Sorry, they were asking for it" Usagi replied, as they opened the door to their compartment.

"The train will be docking to the gates of Hogwarts in half and hour" a voice said over the train.

"Well, Hogwarts here we come" said Duo.

So? What did ya'll think of this ficcie of mine? Please, PLEASE R&R!!


End file.
